1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hood airbag device including an airbag that is deployed toward the outside of a hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-8-11662 describes a hood airbag device including an airbag that is deployed toward the outside of a vehicle body. When the airbag device operates, a horizontally long lid (door), which covers an opening formed in a hood, is opened by the deployment force of the airbag. Then, the airbag passes through the opening, and is deployed toward the outside of the vehicle body.
However, in the above-described hood airbag device, an inflator is disposed near the center of the opening in the hood in a vehicle fore-and-aft direction. Therefore, when the airbag needs to be deployed in an area closer to the rear of the vehicle in the vehicle fore-and-aft direction, the capacity of the airbag and the output of the inflator need to be increased.